A deal with the devil
by DarthPhoenixFire
Summary: A oneshot, possibly longer in the future. This story takes place during the new Twilight Princess game and gives an insight into Zelda's head before she meets a certain imp for the first time.


Hello to all my readers out there in fanfic land! I'm DP, and I'm bringing you here and now what I think is really the first true Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess fanfic on that fits in with the real storyline. Let it be known that I haven't played the game myself, but thanks to TSA over on theHylia website(address in my profile), I was able to put this together from cutscenes I've seen. Once I get the game, I might post more to this, but for right now, it's just a one-shot.

**A deal with the Devil**

I am an embarassment to my namesake.

Queen Zelda I, the one who's husband united the lands after the great war and brought peace to Hyrule. Considered by many to be the most popular queen of all.

Queen Zelda II, legend says she was friends with the Hero himself. That together they banished the evil of the world when it threatened to destroy everything.

Queen Zelda III, while not as loved as much as Zelda I, she reigned over the land for so long, Hyrule thrived and grew with nothing but peace the whole time she reigned.

And I, Princess Zelda IV, the one who gave up her kingdom without fighting. The one who history will show gave into the Twilight King's threat and doomed us all. My ancestors must be horribly embarrassed by me.

Sighing, I turn from the window I am staring out of and look around the dingy room I'm in.This room, I swear Zant is mocking me by putting it at the very top of the Castle. He wants me to feel the pain of being so far away from my people while they suffer. And I know it's working.Oh how I wish I could do more. But i am unable to do nothing but sit here and hate myself.

_Believe yourself to be defeated and the kingdom shall become defeated. A queen cannot show weakness in herself_, the lecturing voice of my grandmother admonishes. I know that she speaks the truth, speaks from experience, but she never had to face something like this. She didn't see how those horrible beasts had slaughtered some of the best in the Hyrulian army.but I have a feeling she would have fought, she wouldn't have given in so quickly.

"I'm so sorry..." I whisper, wrapping myself tighter in the long black cloak I'm wearing. It had been her who'd given me the cloak back before she died. She had given it to me for my 10th lifeday, as a special hand-me down present that she said she felt was perfect for me. She claimed that the legends said it was a cloak made by a legendary Sheikah leader to protect her from the darkness that she had once fought against. I never really believed her until now.

_A queen uses her greatest strengths to help herself and her people..._ my mother's voice whispers, and I snort. I know what strength she means as a warm tingling comes from my right hand. Looking down, I see it, the legendary symbol of the gods, the TriForce, with the TriForce of Wisdom softly glowing at me. I scowl. Some help this is. It is said to be the power of the Gods, yet it didn't help me stop the Twilight King from infecting my beautiful Hyrule. Sure, it told me that giving in to his threat when he invaded the Castle was the right thing to do, but did it know how much evil it let loose? "I think not." I mutter.

"You know, talking to yourself's the first sign of insanity. Not very befitting of a princess is it? Ee hee hee!" a smug voice speaks up from behind me. I jump, spinning around to stare at the speaker in confusion.

It is a twilight being and a girl I assume from the high pitch of her voice. She isn't that tall, she'd barely come up to my waist if she was standing on the floor instead of floating there smirking at me with her arms crossed over her black and white form. But her most striking feature is the large helmet like object sitting on her head. It appears to be of rock, with two large horns covering everything but her ears and left eye. "Who are you?" I asked shakily. None of the beasts had done anything to me yet, but there's something different about her.

"Mmm, I could tell, you, but I don't want to." she answers back and I feel a flash of annoyance at her attitude. More important question is who are you?" she asks back.

"I'm Princess Zelda Nayru Hyrule IV." I say proudly. But the imp rolls her eyes.

"Some princess, you kingdom's covered in all this delightful twilight." she says grinning, revealing a set of sharp teeth.

I glare at her. "Is that all you came up here to do? Taunt me?" I ask angrily. "Sent by your horrible King to mock me? Isn't enough that you control my land?" I am surprised when the imp's smirk is replaced by a scowl.

"Don't assume he's everyone's king." she says darkly, and I can definitely detect a hint of anger in her voice.

"If he isn't your king, then why are you here?" I ask her carefully. She could easily be misleading me for her own means. The imp puts on a bad attempt at an innocent look and floats backwards, as if if she's thinking.

"Mmm, I don't know, a little of this, a little of that..." She leans back, and starts kicking her legs so she is floating around in circles around me. "I just saw that you were up here and I realized that you were like one of the few humans that wasn't corrupted by the twilight. And I figured, we might have something in common."

"Something in common? You and I?" I ask confused. What in the name of Din would we have in common? Clearly not a fashion sense.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe the fact that we're both not too thrilled with what that monster is doing to your land?" I blink suprised.

"But you just said you enjoyed the twilight. You're a being of the twilight too, why would you have a problem with it?"

"I don't know, you tell me." she answers back, and giggles when I swat at her annoyed. "Touchy one aren't you?" she asks smirking. "Anyways, I have my reasons, and I realized I just might be able to help you..." she says vaguely.

"What? How? When? Where?" I ask hastily, standing up quickly.

"Well for one I can get outside the castle and you can't." I think about this, and then I realize something.

"I need you to find someone." I say quickly. I don't know if he's out there, but I remember what my grandmother always told me. If the land of Hyrule needed him, he would come and make it right again.She had told me this over and over, especially after my mother gave me the TriForce of Wisdom. "Miss um..." I trail off, realizing I hadn't even gotten her name yet.

"You may refer to me as the Great and Honorable Midna." she brags, and I sigh. This Midna wasn't exactly the one I was hoping for, but she'd have to do.

"Well Midna, I need you to find me the Hero of Time. If anyone can save Hyrule, he can." Her eye widens, and she gets a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Hero of Time huh? I see..." she floats backwards, and twirls on the spot thinking.

"Yes, he'll be able to save everything."

"Weeeell, I don't know, I have a lot of other things I'd rather be doing right now..." I sigh as she puts her hands behind her back and looks bored.

"Please, I beg of you, go and find him, he's the only one who can stop this." She stares at me for several moments, and I start to think she'll turn me down...

"Ok! I'll find this so called "Hero" for you." I release the breath I didn't even realize I had. "I actually think I know of somebody right now anyways..."

I bow relieved before her. "Thank you Midna. I don't know how to thank you enough..." She only smirks.

"Hmph, humans, they're too soft hearted. I swear, you'd think I was helping you or something. Don't worry, I'll find this so called 'Great Hero for you." with that, she suddenly bursts apart and the particles go through the solid door behind her leaving me alone again.

"I hope so, I truly hope so..." I whisper, hoping for all our sakes I didn't just make a deal with the devil.

And it's done! Like I said, I put this together from cutscenes I've seen. I wanted to give my pov on how Zelda's thinking before Link shows up, and I decided to put Midna in to make it more interesting.For those of you who've played the game, I've heard that Midna and Zelda don't exactly get along, and I wanted to show that here. This takes place between the scene where Link turns into a wolf and when he first meets Midna for those of you wondering where it falls.


End file.
